He Hated This
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Smutty Draco/Harry Fic. It's my first! Don't like? Don't Read Pleaseee :


**A/N* OHEMGEE this is my first slash believe it or not. I decided this whip this little smutty up because I'm getting SOOOOO tired of what I'm assuming are (girls?) writing slash and not really knowing how the whole thing goes. I mean DON'T GET ME WRONG, there are some of you who pull it off BEAUTIFULLYYYY and I adore you for that! But idk, I just think you kinda have to know how gay sex goes, to successfully write about gay sex. lolol *huggles* But anywhoo, I'm done with ranting lol, let the steamy Draco/Harry smut fest begin. :D**

Silver colored eyes glanced upwards, roaming around the room lazily.

He hated this. He hated seeing him at these stupid "House Unity" meetings bloody McGonagall had set up. "To promote, unity after the war." She had blustered on, after the remaining students in their class had returned for an "8th" year term.

Draco growled. He looked so at ease with everyone, after everything. He was bumbling around the large room, talking and sharing with anyone in sight. Draco felt his stomach turn as he saw him laugh, his dark hair falling backwards as he tipped his head. Perfect teeth gleaming in the candle lit room. He saw him glance his way, his emerald colored eyes sparkling.

Draco hated this. He hated him. He hated this friendship, relationship, whatever it was that they had stumbled into. He forced a meager smile back at him, feeling a dull flush creep over his pale cheeks.

So he laughs. He freaking _laughs_.

Draco sighed, looking down at his knees. He heard scuffling, and then heard McGonagall begin her speech, rambling on about how all of the Hogwarts houses needed to be closer together, to unite in this time of weakness after the war.

Same old crap, different day. Different words, same point. That they all were the same.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Draco gasped sharply at the feel of a hand on his back. He whipped his head up, hissing in pain as he wrenched his neck.

"What do you want, Potter?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

Potter sat beside him, angling his chair to face him. "Well, you just seemed so lonely sitting over here." He felt those green eyes searching over him, examining him.

"Well it's not as if I have any friends." He said sharply, wringing his hands slightly. It was true. He was one of the only Slytherins who had chosen to return to the school after the war.

Potter simpered. "Well, I thought we were friends?" He said softly, the tone of his voice unfurling something deep inside Draco. He wanted to be more than friends with Potter.

He hated it.

He bit his lower lip, sighing deeply, Potters scent drifting into his nostrils, pooling inside his stomach. "Well, you're not exactly the best at showing it I suppose." He answered, glancing up, his grey eyes meeting Potters green ones.

Potter scoffed. "I try to talk to you all the time, Draco. I say hi to you in class, I've tried countless times to sit by you in the Great Hall, but you're never there." He lowered his voice. "I've tried to come see you at night when I really needed someone to talk to…" Potter too bit his lip, causing Draco's eyes to widen. "But you're never there either…"He played idly with his fingers. "Maybe it's you who doesn't want to be my friend." Potter said petulantly.

Draco grimaced. "I just…feel stupid setting foot in the Great Hall, being the only Slytherin here…and I say hi to you back…it just usually happens after I've managed to find my voice again…and you're already gone." He felt a sick, blush creeping over his face, painting it a tomato red. "And I never let you into my dorm to talk…because I don't know if I will be able to control myself…if you were in my bed."

He felt mortification sweep over him. Had he just said that? Admitted to Harry Potter, that he fancied him? Draco stared hard at a dust bunny on the floor, feeling the blood rush around his ears.

And again, he laughs.

"Why do you laugh at me, Potter? I'm telling you deep and personal information and you bloody well laugh." He spat, glancing up at him.

Draco met the biggest smile he had ever seen on Potter. Then a pair of lips crashed against his, those perfect teeth pressing against his.

"Omph!" Draco muttered, his brain reeling as he was kissed. What was happening?

Potter smiled against his mouth. "You're so cute when you blush, Draco." He felt a hand snake up and wrap around the back of his neck.

"You're a git, Potter." He whispered, his heart thudding in his chest as he was kissed once more. How was this happening?

Potter laughed against his mouth, nipping at his lower lip, eliciting a mewl from Draco. "Yeah, maybe." He leaned back, eyeing him. "So how long have you fancied me, Draco?" He asked.

Draco spluttered. "Who ever said I fancied you, Potter! Who even said I swung that way?"

Potter laughed, the sound turning somersaults in Draco's stomach. "Oh, Draco, you just sat and told me that if I was in your bed you would take advantage of me." He smiled, reaching out and playing with Draco's fingers. "And besides, it's a little obvious, you blush like you've seen me naked every time I walk into a room. Your tongue gets stuck to the roof of your mouth every time I talk to you." Potter grinned, brimming with the best piece of the puzzle, Draco supposed. "And every single time I go up to talk to you in your room…you're in your bed wanking."

Draco gasped, burying his face in his hands. "No!"

"And I've even heard you saying my name."

"Oh, Potter shut up!" He cried out, his face burning with embarrassment. There was no way this was happening. Potter had not heard him wanking, he had NOT heard his name cried out as he reached completion.

No. No. No.

Potter smiled softly, taking Draco's hand into his, squeezing it gently. Draco kept his gaze down, hearing McGonagall's voice booming around them. The meeting was complete. They would have to leave soon.

He glanced up once more, seeing Potters wide smile. "Well, the meeting is over….do you want to go somewhere we can talk?"

There it was.

Draco swallowed, his mouth suddenly so dry. He bit his lip hard, hoping that he wouldn't regret this. He had never… Draco nodded.

Potter took his hand tightly, pulling him out of the chair and scurrying him quickly out of the room, ignoring the cries from the Weasel and his Mudblood girlfriend.

Draco felt queasy, his stomach turning in knots as he was lead down the hallway. Potter was glancing quickly around, peering into rooms, and finally yanking Draco into the first deserted one he found.

Potter slammed the door shut, pressing Draco against the nearest wall. He was so much taller, where Draco had shriveled in the stress of the war. Potter was long, lithe and virile. He was positively brimming with sexuality. He pressed himself against Draco, threading a hand through his hair, his green eyes boring into his.

Draco gasped softly, his eyes widening.

"Is this what you think about on those nights, Draco?" He whispered against his ear, trailing wet kisses along the shell.

He shuddered. "Maybe…"

Potter laughed, nipping at his earlobe. "Mmm…I think you should tell me about all the things you think about." He smoothed his hand over Draco's hip, slipping his hand into the waistband of his jeans, toying idly with the skin below.

Draco bit his lip, grinding his teeth. He felt himself stirring in his jeans. "Maybe you'll just have to work it out of me."

"Sounds like a challenge," was breathed against his lips, followed by a smoldering kiss, eliciting a moan from Draco that he himself had never heard. "I want you to call me Harry; we have been over this…" Potter slipped his hands under Draco's shirt, pushing it up. He trailed his fingertips over the smooth skin of his stomach, causing it to erupt in goose bumps.

"Well, H-Harry…" The name sounded foreign, strange on his lips. Almost taboo. Draco lifted his arms, his heart pounding a tattoo in his chest. He was really going to do this…

Harry dragged the shirt off of him, bringing his mouth onto his for another sense stealing kiss. Draco felt as though he was turning to jelly. "Oh Harry…"He whispered, seeing that those emerald colored eyes had darkened to a forest green.

"Mmm, what Draco?" He asked softly, smiling as he pressed his growing erection against him, showing Draco just what he thought of this situation.

He felt his tongue rolling around aimlessly in his mouth. He felt so…virginal, his erection straining against his jeans as he felt Harry pressing against him. Draco gasped softly, feeling lips burning a trail across his neck and collarbone, sucking at his delicate skin.

Harry laughed a low, throaty giggle that threatened to put Draco over the edge. He tilted his head towards the other boys, his lips pouting for another kiss.

Harry obliged, kissing him slowly, his tongue tracing the outline of Draco's mouth, asking for entrance. Draco felt his heart swell as he let Harry's sweet tongue sweep the inside of his mouth, sucking at the tip of his tongue. "Oh, oh Harry." He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Harry nuzzled his lips across the smaller boy's swollen ones. "What Draco?" He asked, his green eyes searching. "Tell me what you want."

Draco swallowed and steadied himself, forcing the stampede of butterflies in his stomach to die down. He looked Harry straight in the eye and murmured softly. "You."

Harry's beautiful face split into a grin of almost jack-o-lantern like proportions. He was suddenly hugged tightly, his face being smashed into the warm muscled chest of Harry Potter. "Oh, god, Draco, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" He kissed him again, the tenderness of it making Draco gasp against his lips.

"Really? Is that why you have been trying so hard to be my friend?" He asked quietly, his eyes wide as they searched for any sign that Harry was fooling with him.

He hated being so paranoid. Years of deception and false hope had left him with some severe trust issues.

Harry nodded his eyes so bright they couldn't be real. He was smoothing his hands all over Draco, as if he was trying to learn every line, every dip and curve of his torso. "Yes, it's true. I was hoping that I could get you to like me and eventually it would just…happen. But you're so stubborn." He whispered, carding a hand through Draco's now disheveled locks.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…but we're here now…right?"

Harry nodded, kissing him deeply, letting all thought of conversation fade away. He kissed a line down Draco's scrawny torso, the tip of his tongue flicking across his heated skin.

"Harry…" He whimpered, fighting the urge to cry out as his jeans were painstakingly undone and removed, leaving him in his bright green briefs, which he was clearly tenting.

His head was spinning. How was this happening? Harry kissed at the damp patch at the front of his underwear, causing Draco to lurch forward. "Oh!"

Harry laughed, the sound driving him wild. He felt firm hands grip the backs of his thighs, holding him steady as his briefs were pulled down.

With. Harry's. Teeth.

Draco shuddered, his eyes glued to the mop of black hair as Harry's tongue reached out and flicked the tip of Draco's member. He cried out, biting his lip hard as he felt warm, wet lips wrap around his head, sucking slowly. "Oh dear Merlin, you're killing me, H-Harry." He felt what little blood that was left in his head pool in his genitals. He never knew this could be so…

"Oh!" he moaned, watching that perfect mouth swallow him whole, then drag slowly back up releasing him with a resounding 'pop!' Those hands gripping his thighs were creeping higher, toying with his bottom, making him squeal loudly as he was pinched. "Harry!"

He laughed, his mouth full, causing vibrations to travel up his aching cock. Draco cried out, reaching for the mop of black hair, trying to bob the head over himself. Harry coughed; spit dripping from his swollen lip as he pulled away. "Mmm don't get to carried away my dear, I have so much more to show you." Harry smirked in a very Draco Malfoy way, taking the blondes hand and leading him to the big wooden teachers desk in the center of the classroom. He kissed Draco slowly, letting the taste of himself flood Draco's mouth. He was then turned around and made to bend over the table. Draco glanced around looking for him.

"Wait…w-where..Uhhhhnnn!" He gripped the side of the desk, feeling Harrys tongue against his opening.

He had never even thought he could be touched _there _let alone like _that_. He wriggled against his mouth, his eyes rolling back as he was stretched by a warm ohhhh so wet tongue.

"Harry please…"He whimpered, having reached down to comfort his weeping cock, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Shhhh, I'm going to take care of you, don't you worry that pretty blonde head of yours." He said soothingly, before biting playfully at his arse cheek.

Draco squealed. "What are you doing! Take care of the merchandise."

Harry laughed, smoothing his hands over Draco's bottom. "Well, I think it may be damaged beyond repair after I'm finished with you." He said in a slow drawl against his ear, causing Draco to erupt into goose bumps again. He glanced back and saw that those emerald green eyes were once again nearly black with lust.

He hissed as he felt a finger circling his entrance, then push slowly inside. Harry rubbed his back. "You have to relax; it will make it so much easier. I'm not going to hurt you." He wriggled the finger inside him.

It felt so…weird. He wanted to pull away from the intrusion, but something else wanted him to press against it. Something else wanted more.

He whimpered as soon as another finger, this one well coated in lubricant, was introduced slowly, and the two digits were scissored together, stretching the tight, untouched rings.

Harry moaned, kissing along his spine. "Oh Draco, I'm so glad that it's me touching you first. Taking you, making you mine."

He shuddered, his heart beating so fast he thought it would burst from the exertion. Harry wanted him. He wanted to make him _his_.

"Harry!" He cried out when his probing fingers brushed against something inside him, something wonderful. "Oh what was that?"

Harry laughed. "Oh that's your prostate, my dear sweet virgin." He brushed against it once more, causing Draco to jerk wildly. "Feel good?" He teased.

Draco blushed, turning to face him. "Yeah, it feels good." He muttered.

"Mmm and to think my cock is going to be inside you, brushing up against that over…and over and over." Harry whispered into his ear. Draco's face burned.

How could he talk to naughtily and not even be embarrassed?

Harry carefully removed his fingers, and then gripped Draco firmly, turning him around. He placed him atop the heavy desk. "I want to see your face when I enter you." He said softly, scooting the blonde as close to the edge as he could. "Oh please relax Draco, I don't want this to be bad for you at all…"

Draco felt as though he was going to pass out. He gasped loudly as he watched Harry remove his clothing slowly, baring his tanned skin to Draco.

Draco reached timidly out and circled Harry's cock with his hand, feeling it pulsing and throbbing against his skin.

How was he supposed to take all that? He thought, eyeing the heavy length that overflowed his hand. His mouth was tipped forward and smothered in a searing kiss as his hands were batted away. Draco groaned painfully into his lover's mouth as he felt the head of that…thing press into his tiny passage.

"Are you okay?" Was breathed against his kiss bruised mouth.

Draco took a deep, somewhat steadying breath and nodded, leaning back unto his elbows, watching Harry's features tauten as he pushed inside Draco. He was so gorgeous, his brows furrowing, his tongue peeking out from behind those oh so swollen pair of lips.

He sighed, his toes curling, his hands gripping the desk as he was filled with none other than Harry freaking Potter.

Harry glanced at him when he was fully impaled. "Okay?"

Draco squirmed, his bottom stinging from being stretched so far. He nodded, otherwise feeling fine.

Harry pulled away, nearly leaving his body, before slamming back home. Draco cried out, his body surging with pleasure, his cock twitching.

He shifted, wrapping his thin legs around Harry's waist, pulling him deeper inside with each thrust. "Oh, Oh, Oh" He moaned, his eyes drifting shut as he took in all the sounds and smells.

He could hear Harry's labored breathing as he pumped, he could hear the slapping of heated skin on skin. Draco moaned, he could smell Harry's mint toothpaste as the boy huffed, struggling to keep from coming.

"Oh god, my god, Draco. You're so bloody tight."

Draco could smell the menthol in the lubricant Harry had used, he could feel it tingling as he pushed against his lover. He could smell the sweat that was beading at he and Harry's temples, the thin sheen that was coating the raven's smooth chest.

He cried out as his erection was suddenly fisted, pumped in time with the thrusts inside him.

He could smell their sex, musky, heavy and hot in the air.

Draco felt his completion spurring in his stomach. He opened his eyes, to find that Harry's emerald colored ones were boring into his, stealing the breath from his lungs.

Harry's mouth crashed onto his, kissing him solidly.

"Harry I-" He came, splashing all over Harry's hand and dripping onto his flat torso.

Harry groaned, tossing his head back, his eyes rolling as Draco tightened around him. He shuddered violently, coating his insides with his seed.

Harry gulped for air, gripping Draco's hips with bruising force. He met the silver colored eyes, giving him a long, hard and feral look, letting the blond know that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**A/N* Oh gosh well I hope you guys liked it! Flames will be ignored, obviously. I'm not about to listen to some gay bashing if ya don't mind. :{P Anyway. Please give me some feedback on this! I'll love ya forever!**


End file.
